This invention is related to an emblem that is installed on a wheel of an automobile. More particularly, the invention is related to a bi-color illuminated wheel emblem that has a first look as a non-illuminated ordinary emblem in day time, and a second look as an illuminated emblem in night time. The first look and the second look have different colors.
A wheel emblem is used to provide a unique look to an automobile. Some luxury automotive manufactures use wheel emblems to illustrate authenticity, which shows a static appearance of the manufacturer's mark while the wheels are rotating.
Illuminated wheel emblems are also provided to emphasize the dynamic feeling of a moving automobile at night time. Incorporation of features into wheel emblems are challenging due to the limited space in the wheel and mechanical structure of the wheels which rotate at high speed. A wheel emblem that provides robust operation with outstanding decorative effects has long been in need.